1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hybrid scaffold and the hybrid scaffold manufactured by the same. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hybrid scaffold and the hybrid scaffold manufactured by the same. In the method of manufacturing the hybrid scaffold, a first strand having bio compatible polymer and a second strand having a mixture of bio compatible material and cells alternate with each other. Thus, mechanical strength of the hybrid scaffold is improved, and the cells may uniformly grow among entire region of the scaffold. Also, an interval between the first and second strands may be precisely controlled so that the hybrid scaffold may be precisely manufactured according to a scaffold design.
2. Description of Related Technology
Tissue engineering is technologies for manufacturing a substitute of a tissue to transplant the substitute into a living body based on basic concepts and technologies of bioscience, medical science and engineering, thereby maintaining, improving and recovering body function. In 1980's, artificial skin was firstly invented so that the tissue engineering was recognized as one of new studies. The tissue engineering has actively studied in various fields until recently. When a structure of the tissue is very complex, the study for the complex tissue is in an early stage. However, when a structure of the tissue such as skin, bone, etc., is simple, the substitute has been improved to be widely used.
In order to realize the tissue engineering, a portion of tissue is extracted from a body of a patient. Cells are separated from the extracted tissue. The separated cells are cultivated to a required amount, thereby forming a scaffold that supports the cultivated cells. The scaffold is transplanted into the body.
In most tissues and organs, the transplanted cells receive oxygen and nutrition by diffusion of body fluid until new blood vessel is formed. After the blood vessel is formed, the cells multiply and differentiate to form new tissue and organ, and the scaffold that is biolytic is dissolved, thereby disappearing.
Related art for the scaffold is Korean patent laid open publication number 2011-0025327 (entitled “Double Layered Scaffold for Cultivating Bone Cell and Cartilage Bone Cell” on Mar. 10, 2011).
The scaffold has various shapes for various portions of the body.
Applicable field is changed by size of pores formed by thickness of a strand that is formed by dispensing and an interval between adjacent strands. In order to manufacture the scaffold having right size of pores, control of dispensing condition and environment of the bio compatible material is important.
However, manufacturing the scaffold of a precise design satisfying the above-mentioned conditions is very difficult. Thus, the shapes of the manufactured scaffold are restricted.